Yarobe
Yarobe (Homo Camelus) Yarobes are a speices of humanoids inhabating an area near the equator of Naroebed, called Yarobia. Yarobes are similar to humans in their bodies, but have the head of a camel and a short trunk. They are closley related to the Doggar-slugs, and like them, are descended from the species known as the Yarobieys. Physical Appearance Their average hight is 12 feet tall, although they can reach heights of up to 14 feet, and are known to be occasionally larger. They have a thick physique, with a large weight to height ratio. They posess a hump like feature on their backs, and have cloven hoofed feet, with 3 large front toes and 1 back toe. The face of the yarobe closly resembles a bacterian camel, except that instead of a nose a short, thick trunk is in its place. Fur is especially thick around the top of the head, the chin, and between the nose and eyes. The skin of a yarobe is light ot moderate brown, with leather like properties. It is covered in a coat of thin, golden brown fur which is known to have light reflecting capabilities. As the yarobe ages, their fur grows longer and their skin becomes increasingly thick and gnarled, until it is almost like tree bark. Yarobes, as herbivores, have very large, complex digestive systems so they can digest plant material. They have 2 livers, 1 large and 1 small, although the reason for this is unknown. The heart and lungs are proportionately similar to that of humans, although the lives of the physically hard working yarobes have increased their efficiency dramatically. The bones of a yarobe are much larger and heavier than that of a person, even for their size as the gravity of Naroebed is noticably higher than that of Earth. To compensate for the increaed gravity and weight of their bones, yarobes have a complex musculature system which grows efficeintly and close to the bones in order to provide extra support and strength. A yarobe is not known to have died of old age, and some yarobes are thought to be many thousands of years old. Nomenclature Yarobes are easily categorised by the number of humps and trunks that they bear. A Höckerüssel has one hump and one trunk; a Doppelhöckerüssel has two humps and one trunk; a Höckerdoppelrüssel has one hump and two trunks; a Doppelhöckerdoppelrüssel has two trunks and two humps. Höckerüssels and Höckerdoppelrüssel are collektively known as dromedares. Doppelhöckerüssels and Doppelhöckerdoppelrüssels are collektively known as trampeltiers. Occasionally, a yarobe may be born with (or become the victim of circumstances resulting in) no humps (elefant), no trunks (kamel) or neither humps nor trunks (wegschnecke). Psychology Yarobes are of similar intelligence to a human. They are patient, very pragmatic, slow speaking, and have a bad habit of stating the obvious which has led many to mistake them as stupid. Yarobes have a natural affinity for craft and mechanisms, and are able to create mechanical items beyond the scope of any human engineer, simply due to their patient and practical way of thinking. Spirituality The yarobes, along with the Doggar-Slugs, worship a number of Gods and Godesses, each with distinct characteristics. Their are many different forms of worship, that range from monastic living to building monuments. It is unknown if these Deities exist, or if they do, what form it is in, but what is very real is the sorcery that Yarobes (and Doggar-Slugs) perform, commonly known as "majeek". Majeek normally occurs as the physical manifestation of a yarobe's willpower and is used in the manipulation of the elements. Majeek often combines this power with mundane illusionist practices and alchemey to enphasise and strengthen the power of basic environment manipulation. History "Nevertheless these shall ye not eat of them that only chew the cud, or of them that only part the hoof: the Yarobe, because he cheweth the cud but parteth not the hoof, he is unclean unto you" ~Quote from Merdoca Beriham IV, Emporer of Dogger-slug during the 5th age. Yarobic (and Doggar-Slug) history is normally mesured in "Ages" which are defined by periods of culture that have obvious characteristics that distinguish them from other periods. Most Ages are about 400-500 years long, although they vary often. The first Age is mesured from the Yarobeys exodus to Eggn-Slug. here have been 20 Ages so far. In Popular Culture Killing a Yarobe, debut single of British rock phenomenon The Cure, contains the lines "Staring down the barrel at the yarobe on the ground" and "I am the stranger killing a yarobe". The track has a controversial history, since it has often been viewed as promoting violence against yarobes, with the lyrics eventually being changed from "killing an yarobe" to "kissing a yarobe". English alternative rock band Radiohead reference doggar-slugs in the line "Doggar-slugs roamed the Earth" (Optimistic; Where I End You Begin). Their sixth studio album Hail to the Thief is commonly interpreted as an anti-Woehamm statement (its name being a parody of the royal march "Hail to the Woehamm"), though this is denied by the band.